Midnight
by Raw Raw
Summary: A monster on the loose with a taste for spinal fluid. The police have no clue how this creature was created. Things are still shady since the great outbreak. Yet one person wants to save that person. NOT A VAMPIRE FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking another story when you haven't finished the others. I haven't had inperstion for the other ones sorry. But I couldn't get this idea out. So here u go. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Murder

His lips trailed down her neck. Her moans becoming louder, she could feel hands being dragged on her spine. He licked her neck playfully, she grained as they shifted on the bed. She turned her head and was meet with eager lips. He grabbed her hips in an effort to bring her closer. He slowly peeled of her shirt reviling her white tender breasts.

She moaned as he licked his lips. The figure, nipped at her neck like a food critic slowly tasting his prize. He kisses her throat loving the feel of every moan on his lips. He flipped her on her back, he straddles her waist and brought his lips down on her neck again. His teeth scraped her skin, she got goosebumps but didn't mind the playfulness.

His hands went to her head holding it in place. He slowly hit at her, loving the taste. Then he went in for it he grew two extra set of sharp teeth, his regular teeth looking like shark teeth now, he brought them down in her spine.

She screamed as he bit into her skin, her blood flowing from her veins into his mouth. Her screams became louder, she sounded like a banshee trying to scare its victim.

He ripped the muscle of her back just at the tip of her spine. He bit harder loving the crunch of her bone. She tried clawing at him, but to no avail dud she win. She was pinned her fate was sealed. He moved his head like a dog ripping up a used doll. Her screams slowly dying out as he feasted. She slowly stopped moving and she stayed still.

He stood up went to the bathroom, turned on the water and cleaned the blood off. He used a towel and dried himself. He got alcohol from the medicine cabinet rises his hands and chin. The burning sensation slowly itching at his eyes. He grabbed the towel and dried himself again. He fixed his hair. Foot his shoes and left out the door, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Well hope you like it. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Favorite. Follow and review. **

* * *

**Chap 2 News. **

"This just in Victoria Secrets' model, Jo Taylor was found dead last night, at a warehouse. Until this moment the details of her death are unknown, but the police are still trying to find out who murdered her." The news man said on the radio as Logan drive to work.

He drove faster noticing he was late.

He parked one in front of a warehouse. He got off and slowly walked thought the police line.

"Ah, Agent Mitchell so glad you could join us." Director Dak said as he waited outside.

"Sorry I'm late sir my power went out," Logan said coming up with a lie so he wouldn't get I'm more trouble than he already was.

"Ok, whatever just come on," Dak said as he walked inside.

They both walked in silence, they saw to security hairdos protecting a door. The guards opened the door and Dak and Logan walked in.

"As you probably heard Jo was found dead. We we're assigned to her case." Dak said walking towards a bed.

Logan walked forward grabbed two gloves and slipped them on. He walke towards the bed and saw Jo. She was on her stomach her hands gripping the sheets, she was deathly pale and her eyes showed no live in them.

"So Logan what do you think?" Carlos asked as he stood up from his previous crouching position.

Logan said nothing as he took Carlos position.

He grabbed a pair of forceps from the tray and went to work. He lifted Jo's hair to reveal her spine was popping out of her skin.

"Fascinating," Logan said as he lifted the piece of bone. " It appears as if the bone was completely detached from her brain steam." He said putting it down.

"Okay, so let me get this straight someone managed to rip her bone from her brain steam?" Carlos asked.

"No, not exactly. If these indentations are right it appears someone chewed it off." Logan said as he ignored the police from his unit run out and threw up.

"I'll have to get this body sent to my lab, and put it in ice to stop decomposition. " Logan said to Carlos.

Logan took off his gloves and threw them in the radiative box they had there. Carlos soon followed. They drove to Logan's lab.

As they drove into the parking lot, Logan began to think. What could have caused those indentations. Who would do that to someone so pretty. He made his way into his lab the body already there with ice packs on her body.

Logan began to work on the case as fast as his body would let him. He moved her hair and got the magnifying lamp he has there. He looked at the bone groves he noticed the gives we're more narrower and deeper. As if each one was made from a single knife wound. If so then her death was extremely painful.

"So what do you have Logan?" Carlos asked walking.

"Nothing so far, what about you?" Logan asked.

"Only the basics. Name: Jo Taylor. Age 22. Blonde. Brown eyes. White skin. That's all we have so far." Carlos responded

"So are they really teeth marks?" Carlos asked as curiosity peaked his interest.

"Not really they look like knife wounds. But there's hundreds of them. It must of been painful for her." Logan said as he grabbed a bottle of iodine.

He squirted some on her spinal cord, and waited. A few seconds later he told Carlos to turn off the lights. As soon as he did the bone started glowing blue, like a glow-stick, it glowed brighter every second especially the scrapes. Logan stared in wonder at the bone. He gave Carlos the signal to turn the lights back on.

"So why did it glow?" Carlos asked.

"This bottle of iodine I created glows with every kind of bacteria. As you saw that glow mean that the bacteria on the bone and in the scrapes is human." Logan said.

Sooo? Some one had her for dessert?" Carlos asked trying to make the mode funny.

"Basically yeah." He responded.

"So what are we gonna tell Director Dak?" Carlos asked. " We can't tell the public a cannibal is on the lose."

"We're not gonna say that, it'll cause mass panic. We're gonna say it was an animal attack, and that they should be careful when they go out." Logan said as he went back to work on the body with Carlos by his side.

* * *

He woke up went to the bathroom brushed his teeth, did his hair, ate food and left. He walked thought the crowd of people. They all were normal while he was a freak. He was a monster he had killed that poor girl, but he couldn't stop it. He went into the office and sat down at the desk. He put on his name tag and went to typing. In the day he had a job to maintain himself. He closed his eyes but his thoughts drifted to last night. How the poor woman screamed in pain and how much he enjoyed her taste, how much he enjoyed hearing her scream for help, and how she screamed in pain. Yet the human side in him still felt remorse for her. He did kill her after all. He looked at the screen and saw he looked tired. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night for two reasons. One: He was scared the police would barge in and arrest him. Two: He felt bad for killing that woman.

He sighed his eyes slowly began to close.

"Hey don't fall asleep," His coworker said waking him up.

"Thanks man," He said waking up and walking to the bathroom. He washed his face and saw his eyes glowed brighter. He licked his lips at the thought of what he did to that woman. The urge to kill again grew in him again as he thought more about it. He took a deep breath and forced his eyes to go back to there normal shade. He chuckled to himself as he made plans to go on another hunt tonight.

"Tonight I'm going to find a brunette," He told himself.

He walked out and saw the news.

"In other news Jo Taylor was announced to have been attacked by a wild animal. Maybe one escaped from the zoo." The news man told his partner as she nodded.

He chuckled as he heard that they didn't suspect him. Or maybe they did find out he did it but couldn't find him yet. Either way he didn't care he was still going to do his plans tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I took a long time. But I was in MX and had no Internet** **Sao here Chap 3 hope u like it. And thanks for sticking with me even if I do have very little followers. **

* * *

Chapter 3 Victim #2

He walked into the club. Lights flashing, music pounding, bodies sweating releasing hormones such as the ones in Ecstasy. He took one whiff and that's all he needed. He stalked off like a lion in the plains waiting. He saw him. Victim #2. He smiled and went up to him.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked the man.

"Sure," He responded.

"One vodka shot and whatever he wants." He yelled.

The bartender nodded and turn to get their drinks. He looked at the man in front in him and licked his lips. His hair was light brown as we're his eyes. His skin vanilla white and lips light pink. He chuckled knowing in a few minutes his eyes would dead and wide in shock.

The bartender returned with the drinks and walked away. They talked and talked for a few hours. He nodding when it was needed. Finally he spoke up and asked if he wanted to leave. They walked to the mans car and got in. They drove for miles away.

He could feel his hunger pulsating thought his veins. He was close to ripping out his throat back in the club, but the witnesses where everywhere. He chuckled and when the car came to a stop he looked at the man. He pulled him into a fierce kiss. They're lips clashing. Teeth scraping and tongues fighting. Finally the man gave up and have him control. He pulled up the mans shirt and laughed a little. He licked up his chest tasting the adrenaline in his sweat. He nipped at his skin but still licked. The one thing he loved was tasting the adrenaline in there sweat. He lives the taste of the hormones. It was like fire to him.

He licked up to his neck and gently bit him. The man moaned at that he licked to the back of his neck.

"Relax" He said as he slowly kissed the area.

He nipped and then he attacked.

He felt his second layer of teeth come out in an instant. He bit down causing the man to scream. He bit down harder and harder. He felt his teeth go deeper into the bone. The man tried grabbing his hair, but to his surprise he could move them. He fell forward into the seat and groaned. He could feel his life escaping, but he could do anything.

He sucked and sucked until all the liquid was gone. He smiled as the man laid dead in a puddle of his own blood. He wiped the blood off his chin with his finger, and licked it he made sure he left no DNA behind. He exited the car and walked back to the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait I hope you like. please tell me what you think if it was worth it or not. Sorry I'm working late at night now and can't update often. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Logan we got another victim." Carlos said to his coworker over the phone.

Logan sighed and got off of bed. Another victim same M.O. he was getting exhausted as annoyed of this murderer. He was good a little to good, it's like he knew where they where they were going to search. He got into the shower, brushed his teeth and went to the location Carlos told him over the phone.

He got out of his car, and went to the victims car. He put on his gloves and grabbed the victims spine with his fingers. He noticed something was wrong, he squeezed the bone and it was like rubber it shifted and molded in his hand.

"Get this to my lab, now!" Logan said getting up and walking to his car. In the process he took off his gloves and put them in the trash.

He dove to his lab and sterilized himself and put on his stuff. He pulled out the other body from the storage room. He looked at him, blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin. Victim number two had brown hair and brown eyes. The murderer killed them the same way ripping their spine out but the new one was different. His spine was like rubber what could've caused that.

"Here's the body Logan oh I can see you're in thinking mode. I'm sorry." Carlos said knowing how Logan gets when someone distracts him in thinking mode.

"It's fine Carlitos." Logan responded.

"D-Don't call me that." Carlos said blushing at his childhood nickname.

Logan chuckled at the responses Carlos would give him at his nickname. I mean blushing at work is a big no no. They make fun of you forever.

"Logan is the body suppose to do that?" Carlos asked in worry.

Logan turned and looked as the bodies chest started rising like a balloon.

"Get an insulation chamber now." Logan said to Carlos and his assistant.

They ran and got and brought it back to Logan.

" Get it in the chamber now!" Logan said gesturing towards the body. They picked it up and dumped it in the box. Logan managed to close and seal it shut before the body exploded his blood and some sort of blue gas came out of the boy.

"What happened?" Asked Logan's assistant.

"I don't know Miss?" Logan asked the assistant for her name.

"Lucy Stone," She said they told me I have to help in a murder mystery or something like that.

"Yeah as you can see Miss Stone. You just have one." Logan said as the body started to freeze?

"What the hell?" Logan asked as the body's temperature dropped dramatically to the point of freezing.

He dragged the body into the ventilation chamber in the lab put on a filter mask and opened the case. The fumes in the body making the box and surrounding areas. He grabbed a knife and tried to slice the bodies back. He couldn't get the knife in even when he tied with all his force the knife wouldn't go in.

He looked around and saw that the mans right arm was still unfrozen he quickly got a needle and a blood bag and stuck it in his arm. He managed to get the bag of blood before the arm froze too.

"Carlos bring me the power saw." Logan said though the intercom in the room.

He heard a rattle and saw the saw go down the little window. He pulled out the cabinet and got the saw. He connected it and turned it on. The noise of cutting skin and ice could be heard through the room.

"Why on earth?" Logan asked as he saw the spine on the man. It was blue.

Bone was white but turned yellow when dying, but this one was blue dark blue as if it was painted. He touched it only to jerk his hand away when he saw the bone letting out smoke. He gasped and ran out the room just in time to hear a loud pop coming form the closed door. He opened the door only to see the body on fire.

"Fire detected!" The voice said on the intercoms. "Please evacuate immediately." The voice said Logan ran grabbed the blood ad ran out to the cleansing room. "Poisoned gas detected. Destroying source."

"NO!" Logan yelled as he saw the jets of water turn on and the jets of fire in the room turn on and burn the body to a crisp.

"Source eradicated, location cleansed." The voice said again.

Logan screamed a body gone because of what ever the hell that thing was. At least he still had the blood. He got out and saw a note.

"Logan, me and Lucy left for lunch where at your favorite dinner.

Love Carlos."

He chuckled and put the note down and saw another paper.

"If you want to stay safe and not get hurt you will leave this case alone."

The note said he looked at it and saw that it was printed not written. So he couldn't do anything but just call his team.

"He better leave me alone if he knows whats good for him." The shadow said as he saw his reflection. His eyes turning brown.

"But that brunette. What he did back there was interesting. His fear. His adrenaline. His sweat. It makes me hunger for him, makes me want to rip him to shreds as I make him mine." He said chucking. "He'll be min soon." He said laughing and walking out of the lab Logan was in.

* * *

**tell me your thoughts. Plz. **


End file.
